


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by JjdoggieS



Series: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Day 7, F/M, Fiveya Week, Fiveya Week 2020, Fluff, Free Choice, Married Couple, Or a pet, SO, They get a dog, five does not want a dog, fiveya - Freeform, number five | the boy love his wife, rescue dog, they rescue a dog, vanya does want a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five did not want to get a cat, or a dog, or any other pet that would tear apart or stain their house.Vanya did want to get a pet, namely a dog or a cat.They got a dog.Fiveya Week 2020 - Day 7: Free Choice
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeDiemForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemForLife/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely CarpeDiemForLife!! I've only talked to her a few times in the past month or so on The Discord but have played many a game of Among Us with her and look forward to having more conversations and games with her soon!!!

When Five and Vanya moved into their first house, after they’d  _ officially _ gotten together, there had been a talk about getting a pet.

Five was firmly against getting any pet, they had enough things to worry about without having some fur-demon tearing apart their house.   
  
Vanya, on the other hand, had been bargaining with Five to get a pet, mostly a cat because of their lower maintenance needs than dogs, since the moment they cosigned on the house.

First, it would just be Vanya mentioning to Five, or others when Five was around, about how cute some of her friends’ pets looked.

Then, it was Vanya leaving newspapers, magazines, and flyers of various dogs and cats, along with a few birds here and there, some being advertised for sale, others for adoption, as well as some that had been reported missing, but were now found.

And when Five still didn’t budge about getting a pet, there were various articles, printed out and highlighted, about the apparent benefits to having a pet, practically covering their kitchen table.

Needless to say, it was getting a bit out of hand.

If he didn’t put a stop to it soon, he’d come home one of these days to a box full of puppies or kittens or both just sitting on their couch, then what would he do? And Five was going to tell Vanya, again, he was, that they weren’t getting a pet, at least for now, that was, at least, until they found Him.

Five and Vanya had been on a walk through the city, having just finished their weekly dinner date but not quite ready to go back to their house yet, when as they passed an alleyway Vanya heard something in the alley. Something whimpering and with a faint, sluggish heartbeat. And Vanya, her bleeding heart and caring soul, immediately walked into the alley and towards a soggy cardboard box, that had been hidden from the street’s view, shoved on the far side of the dumpster with a shabby blanket thrown on top. Just as Five walked up to Vanya, she’d knelt down and pulled the blanket off the top of the box, and revealing a little puppy, shivering and whimpering.

Before Five could tell Vanya not to touch the puppy, as they had no clue how many diseases it could be carrying, she had already lifted the little dog out of the box and was practically cradling it to her chest. He knew this was likely not going to go over well, but “Vanya, we can’t keep it.”

In the blink of an eye, before Five could say anything more, there were two sleepy, puppy eyes looking into his own. “Five,” when Vanya pleaded with him, it was always hard to not give her whatever she wanted, “please. It’s a sign.”

“A sign?” Five asked, trying to hide the amusement his wife was providing him with, “Since when do you believe in signs Vanya?”

“Since just now.”

“Vanya.”

“Five.” He gave her an annoyed look, which was still a rather soft look, considering it was pointed at Vanya and not, well, literally anyone else. “Five, please. Just look at him.” 

Ignoring the pleading look on Vanya’s face, Five told her, “Vanya, we are not taking it home.” 

“But we can’t just leave him out here Five.” Vanya countered, still pleading with him, as if he’d leave the little thing in the cold, all alone.

But there was still no way this dirty little furball was coming into their house. “We’re not leaving  _ him _ out here. We’ll take him to a shelter or something, and they can deal with him.”

That was enough for Vanya to agree with him, and the two walked to the city’s shelter. And while Five intended to leave the dog with them, the shelter told them that they didn’t have enough room for the little puppy but promised to call them if someone came looking for it, so the dog came home with them. Great. The shelter did check the puppy over before sending him back with them, giving him a few vaccinations he’d get while in the shelter anyway and making sure he was free of any illnesses.

Now, instead of being able to cuddle with Vanya like he did every night, there was a little, freshly bathed and fed, dog in their bed, between them. “He needs a name.” Vanya said, while gently scratching the dog’s head.

Five held back a sigh as he said, “If you name him Vanya, that means we’re keeping him, which we’re not.” rubbing his hand over his face. Vanya getting any more attached to the little furball was the  _ last thing _ Five wanted to happen.

“Five.” Great, now she was pleading for the stupid dog again.

Five, shortly, told her, “No.”

“Please.” Vanya pleaded again. And god it was hard to say no to her.

“Vanya,” Five started, “we aren’t keeping him. Neither of us are home enough to take care of him anyway.”

The look Vanya gave him the second after he said that, told him enough to know he’d practically backed himself into a corner. “Well, I have plenty of vacation days. And, the orchestra is getting our 2 weeks break next week! So, I’ll be home,  _ all day _ with him, making sure he doesn’t chew up your shoes or pee on the carpet. It’ll be great!”

Shit. She had a point. Being home with the dog for three weeks would  _ likely _ be long enough to train him. But that still didn’t mean he wanted to keep the dog. Luckily for Five, he thought of an out, another excuse  _ not _ to keep the dog, “Neither of us have the slightest clue about training a dog, Vanya.”

“That’s why there are classes.” Vanya told him, “Dog training classes.” Fuck. Those. “I can take him, or we can go together, and they’ll teach us what we need to know to train him.”

Their ridiculous deliberation about whether they were keeping or not keeping the dog could’ve continued for likely hours on end, seeing as neither seemed to be willing to relent on their stance. So, rather than keep needlessly bargaining with each other, knowing it would only lead to both of them getting increasingly upset and annoyed with each other, to avoid that Five simply huffed and said, “Fine, but you are cleaning up after him.”

Vanya named him Mr. Pennycrumb. And despite Mr. Pennycrumb staying between Five and Vanya all night, and waking up to the furball liking his face, the smile on his wife’s face, as she looked between him and their new dog, was absolutely worth it.

And that, is how they ended up at the local vet the next day, Five’s mildly threatening phone call got them an early appointment the next morning, with the vet, Dr. Jones. Their veterinarian made sure that Mr. Pennycrumb was as vaccinated, given heartworm medicine, protected from fleas and ticks, and properly neutered as he needed to be. She also told them that Mr. Pennycrumb was suspected to be a mutt, a mix between a corgi and a german shepherd, and gave them a recommended list of basic supplies to get him and a pamphlet about dog training classes they offered at the clinic.

A short drive and walk later, while Vanya carried Mr. Pennycrumb through the pet store, picking through various collars, leashes, harnesses, toys, and  _ dog clothes _ , while Five got Mr. Pennycrumb’s crate, which was recommended for rescue dogs, dog bed, as there was no way in hell that dog was sleeping in their bed every night, two stainless steel bowls, a big bag of quality dog food, a large tin for Mr. Pennycrumb’s food, and a dog brush. Everything that the vet had recommended they get for him.

When Five, and his cart of dog supplies, found Vanya with her basket of accessories for the dog and Mr. Pennycrumb, who was sleeping in Vanya’s arm that wasn’t holding the basket, he noticed something, something  _ different _ about Vanya. There was a glow, a light about her, and not one from her powers. It was, enthralling, and mesmerizing, and beautiful.

And if all it took for his Vanya to be this happy, was a simple little puppy, then the chewed up shoes, soiled carpet, and early morning walks would be well worth it.


End file.
